


Eternity In Your Arms

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt dark, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later, Not my ofc, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Violence, dark is a badass, domestic!dark, male and female receiving, probably a lot more, soft!dark, sweet domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Domestic Dark, cult appearances, hurt/comfort, smut, some angst, what more could you ask for?





	Eternity In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @glitchboys on Tumblr! They're a very good friend, and I had so much fun writing this for them! I hope it's everything they hoped for!!! 
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me you're able to contact me one of two ways. 
> 
> @post-stripper-anon on tumblr, send me a direct message
> 
> OR
> 
> itsripleyguys@gmail.com <\----- email me!

There wasn't much weather in the Void. 

Rarely was there rain, or wind, and there was never anything like sunshine. This didn't bother Avari as she walked down the path from the market. If anyone on the flipside of the Void ever saw it, the first word that would come to mind would be “gloomy,” or “dismal,” but she loved it. It was comfortable. It was home, more than anywhere she'd ever stayed. 

She continued on her path, walking up a slight incline to get to the large home at the very top of the hill. It had been her turn to shop for groceries and the likes that week, seeing as Dark had such a busy schedule and was rarely even home by dinner time. Her heart ached for him, she knew how stressed he'd been as of recent, and she had a special meal planned for him that night, knowing that he'd appreciate something home cooked, rather than eating something quick. 

She let herself into the house with a large silver key, toeing off her shoes once she locked up. Dark was adamant about making sure the doors were shut and locked when she was home alone. He wasn't always the most well liked individual in the Void, and he feared for her safety more than he let on. Not that a simple locked door would do much to keep any of the entities in the Void out, but a locked door with the right sigils carved into it would. Avari was more than capable of taking care of herself, and Dark knew that, but that didn't mean that he couldn't worry, as he always reminded her. 

She shook her head and smiled to herself before heading into the kitchen. She set her basket down on the marble counter and turned to face where the radio sat. There wasn't much of a signal in the Void, the only stations they got were some kind of religious one, and one that played something that sounded Middle Eastern. 

One of the things that came with being bonded with one of the most powerful beings in the Void, though, was that she never wanted for anything. She walked over to the deep wood cabinet and opened both doors, surveying the vast assortment of CDs in it. She picked out an obscure alternative CD and slid it into the opening on the radio, smiling at the music that began playing. She let her eyes shut for a second and when they opened, the flame was burning on the stovetop. Avari focused on the hanging rack above the center counter, where huge cast iron pots and skillets hung down, and her vivid blue eyes narrowed just slightly. She watched as the pan she wanted wobbled a little bit, trying valiantly to move off of the hook, but in the end it just fell back down. She sighed with an amused smile on her face. She'd been able to move smaller things with her mind, since she came into her powers, and she had recently been practicing on larger items as well. 

Cast iron skillet, one. 

Avari, zero. 

She didn't let it bother her, though, she knew it was something she needed work on, and the challenge was more of an excitement than a let down. She stood on her tiptoes to grab the skillet and set it over the flame on the stove, remembering that the cast iron would take a while to heat through. She couldn't make extravagant meals like Dark did, but she could hold her own in the kitchen. This was actually something she learned from him, and she was really hoping that she'd paid enough attention to make it properly. He deserved a nice meal after all of the stress he'd had that week. 

She grabbed all of her necessities from either the refrigerator or the basket that she just brought home from the market. Avari took a few sprigs of thyme and bundled it together with a piece of hemp that was hanging on a spool near the stove. She pulled all of the pine-like needles off of a handful of rosemary, and took a few leaves of sage to add to the growing bundle. While she waited for the pan to heat up, she turned the oven on. Once she thought the pan was hot enough, she dropped in a large pad of butter, waited for it to melt and bubble a little bit, and then added the herbs into it. While those were infusing together, she pulled out the two large steaks that were wrapped in paper from the market, and set them out on the counter, cutting off any unnecessary excess fat. By the time she was finished with that, she pushed the bundle of herbs off to the side of the pan and placed the steaks in the center, smiling when she heard the satisfying sizzle. 

She raised her hand and strained her mind just a touch, and two large potatoes shot out of a basket on the ground and into her hand. She washed them off quickly and set them in a metal sheet pan, drizzling them with some oil and sprinkling salt on the outsides of them. She popped the pan in the oven and turned to the refrigerator, humming mindlessly to the music playing in the background. 

She pulled out the salad that Dark had made the other day, picking through it to make sure the greens were still fresh, and picking out the pieces that needed thrown out. If Dark was on time tonight, he would be home soon. She turned her attention back to the steaks, and hurriedly flipped them, realizing that she'd left them for a little too long. She grimaced as she turned them but sighed in relief when she realized they didn't look as bad as they could. 

She heard some rustling at the door and she immediately perked up. He was early today? That was new. If anything he was always late. Not that it bothered her that much, it concerned her more than anything. He didn't come straight into the kitchen where she was, likely going into the bedroom to change his clothes, maybe even grabbing a quick shower. 

About fifteen minutes later, dinner was done, and kept heated in the oven, and Dark emerged from the bedroom. 

“You look lovely today, ‘vari,” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Her heart clenched, he looked so exhausted. 

He had gotten a shower. His hair was wet and tousled, and he was wearing only a pair of silky black boxers. Even after all this time, her heart still fluttered every time she saw him. He took her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest. She sighed happily and rested her pale cheek against his soft, warm chest. He smelled fresh and clean, and she felt herself pressing a kiss into the hollow of his shoulder. His arms tightened around her and he buried his hot face into the crook of her neck, kissing there softly and chastely. 

“I made you dinner,” Avari said, running her nails through his hair, scratching his scalp gently, and feeling his shoulders slump in relief.

“You're a goddess,” he said with the most reverent tone. He set his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length, then cupped her cheeks in his hands so that he could lean in and kiss her on the lips softly. He hummed out softly and pulled away to kiss her forehead. 

“Go sit down, you look like you're about to pass out,” she said to him, pushing him towards the table gently as she turned to the oven. She heard him walk over to the cupboard to grab a couple stemless wine glasses, and he made his way to the fridge as she got their plates out of the oven. 

They met at the table, and Dark had brought over a bottle of their favorite wine to go with their meal. He poured two glasses and then sat down, allowing Avari to set his plate in front of him. He looked up at her, his face soft as his eyebrows raised. 

“You..you made this for me?” He asked, amazed at the contents of the plate. She grinned at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners and nodded. 

“You've had a long week. I thought you'd like a nice meal instead of leftovers.” She said, almost shyly as she divvied out salad onto smaller plates. There were some assorted dressings on the table, and they each chose their own. 

Avari tucked one leg under her body and tossed her salad in the dressing, making sure everything was coated evenly. 

“What did you do today?” She asked him quietly, her eyes darting up to meet his as she began eating. He chewed thoughtfully and cleared his throat. 

“Well…” he took another bite during his pause, “I didn't do much in the morning. I had a long meeting with the others, and I didn't even try to kill Wilford once.” 

Avari snorted and giggled, sipping at her drink. She loved Wilford, and Dark loved Wilford, but the other man could be very overwhelming and easily got on Dark’s nerves. 

“After that, I just filed some paperwork. I left early today, because I missed you.” Dark said, reaching across the table to grasp her hand in his. Something in her stomach twinged and she had he burning suspicion that he wasn't telling the complete truth. She brushed it off, knowing that he'd eventually tell her what he needed to, and that sometimes he just needed time to process things before talking about them. 

He pushed his salad away and cut into his steak, moaning out when he saw that the center was cooked just to his liking. 

“You're incredible ‘vari,” he said with a smile, his eyes sliding shut peacefully as he chewed his food happily. 

She blushed at the compliment and dug into her own. She liked her meat cooked differently than he did, and she was quite pleased with herself to see that she'd done hers properly as well. 

“Not that this isn't incredible, darling, but if you make this again, the meat is incredible with a couple cloves of garlic in the butter, too.” He said, his tone soft and non-confrontational. He meant it as advice, and nothing different. She nodded at that, and began telling him about her trip to the market. He grinned when she told him about the strange, spiky pink fruit that she'd found at one obscure stand, and the merchant had been kind enough to sell it to her for half price, after conversing with her for a while. 

“Tomorrow morning we can have it with our breakfast.” He declared, looking much more alive than he did when he came home. Avari grinned and nodded, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

He finished eating before she did and he leaned back in his chair, resting his folded hands over his belly. A moment later, he sat up, a big smile on his face, one that even reached the limitless depths of his eyes. 

“I forgot! I got something for you yesterday, and I forgot it on my desk.” He said, standing up swiftly and going out to where he'd left his suit jacket. When he returned, he had a square box in his hand. Not one small enough for a ring, but not big enough for say, a bracelet. 

He handed it to her, and sat on the counter next to her as she marveled at the smooth, velvety texture under her fingers. She opened it and her eyes widened. 

It was a gold necklace, and upon studying it further, she saw that the large round pendant was actually the inner mechanisms of a wristwatch. It had been carefully taken apart and the inner workings were firmly in place, with tiny shards of rubies and diamonds in the center of each little part. 

She gazed up at him, her eyes wide. 

“Dark, this is beautiful! Did you pick it out?” Avari asked him, looking back down at the necklace. 

“Of course I did. I know how fond you are of unique trinkets like that. I hope that you like it well enough.” 

“Are you kidding? I love it! Thank you, Dark!” She exclaimed, standing up so she could throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in the crook. She pressed a multitude of kisses to the side of his neck and grinned at his slow sigh. 

“Would you like it on now?” He asked her, stroking the back of her neck softly. 

“No, not now,” she said, shaking her head as much as she could in her position. She kept kissing his throat and she could feel him stiffen up in her hold. 

“And why is that, love?” He asked, his voice soft, almost breathy. 

“Because it's delicate. And I don't want it to break,” Avari told him, her voice soft and muffled in his neck as she nosed up from the base of his neck to right under his ear, where she scraped her teeth over the sensitive skin. He let out a long shuddering breath and took her by the shoulders.

“Go into the bedroom, strip, and wait for me. You've got ten minutes.” 

There was a deep, dark promise in his eyes. Avari wasted no time, scurrying off to the bedroom. Once she got there, she slipped out of the clothes she was wearing. Her underthings were pretty, of course, because Dark would have it no other way. She was his Queen, and she deserved to always be fitted in the finest clothing.

Her matching set was a deep red color, something that Dark loved, because it brought out the blue of her eyes even more, if possible. The bra had an excess number of straps cris-crossing over her chest, and the panties matched it, straps crossing over her slim hips. She perched on the edge of the bed, fingers smoothing over her bare thighs as she waited for him. The time crawled as she sat there in silence, the only thing breaking the deafening quiet was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears and her steady, even breathing. Her ears picked up his long strides up the stairs and her heart raced even faster. 

She was never so thankful for him only wearing his boxers. When he entered the room, the entire vibe changed. It was deep and mysterious and the shadows in the corners of the room swirled across the walls. Everything felt heightened and passionate as he crossed the room. She leaned up, on her knees and he held her face in his hands as he leaned into her kiss. 

The embrace was slow and sensual, the soft stroking of their tongues almost hypnotic. Her hands pressed against his chest, nails softly digging into his scarred skin. She sighed out softly and tipped her head back, allowing him to kiss down her throat. His teeth scraped over the sensitive spots there. 

“Love?” He murmured against her skin. 

“Hmmmm?” She breathed out, eyes fluttering shut as he nibbled down to her collarbone. 

“Will you ride me? Please?” He whispered, his breath hot on her skin as he slipped the straps of her bra down her arms. One of his hands supported her from behind as he tipped her back, biting at the swells of her breasts. His calloused fingers danced to her back, where he unclasped the pesky scrap of clothing. Dark sighed out a breathy moan as he held her in the reclined position to mouth at her stiffening nipples. She let out a short cry as he tugged at them with his lips, her back arching into his touches. His free hand reached up to pluck at the other one. He turned his head for a second to suck on the tips of his thumb and forefinger to create that slick, slippery pressure against her. 

“Please, Dark, I-” Another wave of pleasure washed over her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the shadows were creeping closer to them, picking up off of the walls to swirl through the air. He growled against her skin, nipping sharply at the budded peak in his mouth before pulling off and stepping back from her to shuck his boxers off. 

Every time Avari saw his cock, she became immediately more aroused. His length was...strange to say the least. Dark was slightly above average length, but very thick, nearly as thick as her own wrist. Along his length were ridges of varying sizes, with the thickest one at the base of his cock. She knew how intense the sensation of sliding his entire length inside her could be. She shifted as he got on the bed, eager to get her hands on him. 

“Dove, let me watch you open yourself up for me?” Dark murmured, his already dark eyes darkening further. He leaned back against the black wrought iron headboard and his shoulders slumped in relief as he stroked himself loosely, the friction felt like heaven after the long day he’d had. Avari let out a long breath and settled down in front of him, leaning up slightly on one arm as she trailed her other hand down her body slowly. She brushed over her swollen nipples softly and sighed at the sensation before dragging her fingers over her belly, tickling gently over the more sensitive parts. 

Dark groaned when he watched her trail over her inner thighs, his fist tightening around his own cock when her slim fingers finally reached where he wanted them to be. She spread herself open so that he could see every little movement. She trailed one finger from hole to clit and back down again, spreading her own wetness. She circled her middle finger over her hole, preparing herself for that first penetration. She worked that slim finger into herself and sighed out at the friction. It was better when Dark did this, for sure, his fingers were thicker and longer, more skillful, but she knew how to do this in the most efficient way. 

He seemed like he wanted a show tonight, though, and she would be cruel to deny him that. Her thumb cocked up to rub against her clit, and she thrusted her finger into herself just a hair deeper. It was slightly awkward on the wrists, but she made it work. When she glanced over at Dark, his expression was absolutely predatory. His gaze hadn’t wavered one bit since she began, so she put on her next action. She pulled her finger out of herself and raised it to her lips, along with her ring finger, and stuck them both between her lips, her tongue darting around them to clean them off and wet them so that she could ease both back into herself. 

The snarl that Dark let out was absolutely feral. He shifted so that he was crawling towards her, making her lay down on her back and his face was right above hers, so close that she could feel his breath brushing over her face. He cracked his neck fluidly and it was as if she was watching him through a strobe light. His movements were swift, but also delayed. Dark reached down and swatted her hand away from herself, trailing two of his thick fingers through her slickness and thrusting them in roughly. Avari’s head fell back and her lips parted, letting out a long, shuddering moan as he curled them inside her, finding all of the right spots in an instant. It was like he had a map of all of her hot spots at all times. He leaned down slowly, his visage trailing behind him, and sank his teeth into her collarbone. Her hips bucked up at the sensation and she whimpered when his body slithered between her legs, his broad shoulders forcing her legs apart even further. One second she felt his hot breath on the insides of her thighs, and the next second, his hot, wet mouth was on her as he scissored his fingers inside of her. 

Avari’s body went stiff and rigid at that, her mouth dropping open as she gripped into the sheets. His skillful tongue curled around her swollen clit softly, before his lips sealed around it and he suckled at it rhythmically. Her body contorted and contracted as he changed paces, going from a steady sucking, to lapping her clit with his flat tongue, and nibbling at her labia. At some point, he’d slipped a third finger inside her, and she just whined at the stretch, her voice cracking as she mindlessly begged him for more.

“D-Dark, n-n-no, let me,” She gasped out as he sucked at her tight little clit as he gazed up at her, his dark, dark eyes locking with her vivid blue ones, “Stop, wanna...wanna ride you, Dark, I’m ready for you, I promise, just...please?”

He chuckled and popped off of her, giving her clit one last teasing lick before he pulled his fingers out. He shifted back to the head of the bed and leaned against the headboard, holding his arms out for her. She crawled up the bed and took a pit stop between his legs. She kissed his inner thighs, just to watch the muscles there quiver. And then she nosed up the long length of them, before nuzzling into the tidy patch of hair above his cock. She traced one finger over the entire swollen length and watched his entire body shiver this time. Avari pressed a kiss to the base of his cock, on the underside, and then shifted down so that she could run the tip of her tongue over his balls, the rougher skin tickling against her tongue as she sucked them into her mouth for a second. He let out a choked off moan and watched as she pulled off of them softly, before taking a long, languid lick up the underside of his cock, tracing the thick veins there, and letting her tongue caress the underside of each and every ridge.

Dark was leaking pre at this point, and he let one of his hands lace into her hair, grabbing at it roughly and yanking her head back to look up at him.

“Stop being a filthy fucking tease and get up here,” He snarled, the once languid shadows creeping closer and closer to the bed, making it feel like a much smaller, more closed in space that they were in. Avari smirked up at her lover and crawled into his lap. She knelt up and used his shoulders to support herself as she raised up over him. His hand held the base of his cock so that she could sink down on him steadily. 

 

The initial stretch and burn always made her shake; he was so thick . 

“Come on, love,” he murmured, “Good girl, that’s such a good girl for me, yes, good girl, you take me so well. That’s right, you’re doing so good.”

By the time she had nearly seated herself on his thick length, her thighs were quivering and a thin sheen of sweat was covering her face. She forced herself to focus on his face, his eyes were so deep, she nearly lost herself in them . His hands held onto her hips, probably leaving finger shaped bruises. She watched as the muscles in his belly convulsed and contorted. As much as he just wanted to rut up into her, he didn’t want to push her too far too quickly, or hurt her. She gasped out when she felt him twitching inside her, and her forehead dropped down to rest against his, which was also slick with sweat. 

“You feel so good around me, love, fuck, ‘vari, so tight and hot,” he gasped out, his form wavering in front of her eyes. One copy of him pulled away from the side of his face, shrieking silently in pleasure. “You look so gorgeous on top of me, sweetheart.”

She sank down the last inch or so and let him move her on his cock for the first few strokes. Avari was almost limp with pleasure, pressing her lips desperately to his. Soon, she found the strength to place her hands onto his chest, using him to lift herself up and lower down again, riding him slowly at first before she picked up her pace. His hands at her hips helped her a great deal, and it was as though he knew when she was getting tired, because he would smooth his hands over her tight thighs wordlessly, taking over so that he could lift her up over his length. 

Soon though, Avari could tell that Dark was getting impatient, and her hunch was confirmed when he tossed his head back with a snarl, flipping their positions completely. She was suddenly on her back, and he hovered over her, grabbing one of her calves and dragging it around his waist, which made for deeper thrusts, making them both moan out in sync. 

“Fuck, it’s…” Avari panted, “Always so much deeper like this, give me more, please, Dark, please?” 

He grunted and shifted so that the head of his cock pressed right up against that one spot inside of her. She could feel each ridge pulsing inside of her. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down so that she could lock her lips with his. His sweat slicked hair was damp against her face, and she used one hand to brush it back, her nails digging into his scalp at one particularly deep thrust. She cried out into his mouth and sighed as his tongue glided against hers. 

Dark reached down and his fingers found her slick, swollen clit. His thumb pulled back the hood gently and his first two fingers began rubbing at it gently, circling the tight nub of nerves. Her hips bucked up and he grabbed onto her thigh that was around his waist. He raised her leg with a slight amount of effort and hooked her knee over his shoulder, and then his hand went to the small of her back, raising her hips off of the bed. 

Avari’s mind went blank as he slid somehow even deeper into her. She pawed at his shoulders and gasped out as his thumb brushed over her clit _just right_ , and she saw stars. 

“Dark!” She gasped out, nails digging into his back, causing him to toss his head back and moan out at the sharp pleasurepain. “Please I'm gonna….plea..se!” 

Her voice cracked when he leaned over her, pushing her leg back so that he could press his lips to hers, fingers darting over her slippery nub. His tongue glided over her lips, and he sank his teeth into her lower lip, tugging at it roughly. 

“Come on Sweetheart, c’mon ‘vari, cum around my cock, please, darling girl, please,” Dark murmured against her lips, his eyes so deep as she gazed into them, her breath hitching and tiny moans bubbling out of her throat. She was a whimpering, whiny mess when she felt him throb, hard, inside her, and his fingers just _pinched_ around her clit, and that was enough to throw her over the edge. 

She threw her head back, a long, loud moan escaping her lips as her back arched even further into him. His teeth sank into her neck, the pain elongating her orgasm as he let out the most feral, inhuman snarl. She felt his length twitching, and then she felt the hot burst of him cumming inside her, his hips stuttering as he buried his hot release deep inside her. She took a few long, shuddering breaths and tried to center herself again, everything hazy and spinning just a bit. Dark kissed over the deep, dark bite mark in her neck and ran his nose up to underneath her ear, where he littered soft kisses. 

He used the last bit of his strength to muscle her up so that she could be laying on his chest, listening to his beating heart. His length was still hard inside of her, and he reached down to rub her clit gently again, and she let out the most pitiful whine, not swatting his hand away because she loved the way he pushed her, but he stopped anyways, slightly smug at the state she was in. 

Avari settled against his chest, nuzzling into the sparse hair there, and sighing happily. When he shifted though, she felt him still throbbing inside of her, and she sighed out quietly. He soon softened inside her, moments later. Dark shifted so that he could readjust and slip out of her, his softened cock laying against his thigh now. Avari squirmed off of his chest, their combined heat making it too sticky and hot for her liking. She settled for just resting her head on his chest and pressing a soft kiss right above his nipple, making him shiver. 

“Need anything, love?” He asked her, yawning widely. 

His yawn made her yawn and she realized how heavy her eyes were getting.

She shook her head and snuggled into his side, pulling the thin sheet over their bodies. His hand stroked through her hair, and she listened to his breath evening out. His soft snores lulled her into her own deep sleep, and soon they were both chasing their dreams.

****

Hours later, Avari woke up, her throat drier than the desert to her phone vibrating on the table next to her. She moaned at the interruption to her sleep, and grabbed the phone, answering it sleepily.

“Hello?” She murmured, rubbing her eyes as she glanced over at Dark, who was now laying on his belly, arms under his pillow and his face turned to the opposite side of her. 

“The Host apologizes for calling so late, he hopes that Miss Avari understands, but there is something-” The line was filled with static, and Avari could barely understand the other man. 

“Host, calm down, I can’t-” The line went dead and she sighed. She didn’t think anything of it, only because the reception could be quite terrible in the Void. She slipped out of bed quietly, rubbing her eyes once more before bending over to snag Dark’s discarded shirt. She slid it on and buttoned it up the front before walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen. The thirst burning in her throat was too much of a nag to ignore. She pulled a clean glass out of the cupboard and turned to the fridge to crack open a bottle of water that probably cost an exorbitant amount of money, if money was anything Dark had to worry about. She poured the water into the cup and sipped at it slowly, her eyes drifting shut as she held onto the counter with one hand while leaning back. 

If she'd been more awake and alert, she would have heard the soft wisp of a robe against the edge of the counter. It wasn't until she heard labored breathing in her vicinity that she opened her eyes. 

A man, or something shaped like a man stood across the counter from her. He wore deep purple robes, and in his hand was an ornamental curved blade. 

Avari’s heart stopped. She'd heard whispers about these people, this cult that apparently worshiped the deity that gave “her people” their powers. That was great and all, but these people apparently made blood sacrifices every month, or so she'd heard, and it was always someone of her status. Avari was not born with her abilities, or maybe she was. It had never really been explained to her, by anyone. Her family saw her as an oddity after she developed her abilities, and soon after she was of legal age, she left home and never went back. That was when she met Dark. 

They'd butted heads immediately. Dark didn't like the fact that she refused to fall under his spell, and that she was difficult to manipulate. But somehow, they became allies. And from that, their relationship proceeded, and now here they were. 

Except right in this moment, Avari was alone, and her heart was in her throat as she watched the man across from her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she was waiting for him to make the first move. She didn't dare scream out for Dark like she so desperately wanted to. She didn't know how the other being would react to it yet, and the last thing she wanted was for either her or Dark to get hurt. 

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything that she could use to protect herself. She'd learned earlier that the cast iron skillets were too heavy for her mind to lift, so that was out the window. 

“Relax, little one, I can smell the fear on you,” the being across from her hissed. His voice sounded almost serpentine, and it sent chills down her spine. “You will be a good sacrifice to our lord, you've got strong blood, I can smell that too.” 

“Stop wasting time, Silas,” another equally serpentine voice hissed from the foyer.

Fuck.

There was more than one. Her eyes shot to the large granite block on the center counter, and she saw that there was one knife left in it. 

This was the only chance she had. Avari took a deep breath and then lurched forward, her fingers snagging around the handle of the knife. It was just barely out of her grasp and she cried out when she felt arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground.

_”DARK.”_ She shouted, thrashing and struggling against the one holding her. She made a fist with one hand and used her other hand to wrap around it to give her enough force to drive her elbow into his ribcage. It didn’t seem to do anything, the arm around her waist only tightened. She was being dragged through the kitchen to the front door, but not without struggle. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt her stomach turning, bile rising in her throat at the sheer terror she was experiencing. 

Where the absolute fuck was Dark?

Avari squirmed and thrashed in the hold, but she didn’t have enough momentum to do much damage. She was wracking her brain for any of the stupid techniques she'd been taught in high school about how to get away from an attacker. 

Except none of those techniques seemed to work on seemingly immortal beings. 

Luckily for her, though, they hardly made it into the foyer before she heard one of her favorite, most chilling voices in the entirety of the Void. 

“What exactly do you think you're doing?” Came Dark’s low drawl from the staircase. 

The beings dragging Avari froze, and she let out a breathless chuckle as she watched Dark languidly walk down the staircase, his deft hands tying off the slim band around his waist to keep his silken robe in place. 

As he walked down those stairs though, his calm exterior was betrayed by the rippling layers of his visage. 

“I suggest you take your filthy hands off of her.” Dark growled lowly once he reached the foot of the stairs. He simply stood there, arms folded neatly behind his back. 

These things must have either not known the power that Dark harnessed, or were just plain stupid. Avari found her arms still held behind her back, and they even tightened up at that. 

Dark noticed this and smirked. 

“Really? We’re playing it this way, then?”

One of his eyebrows arched and he fixed them with one final questioning look before sighing. 

“What a shame. I really wasn't in the mood to scrub the entire foyer tonight, but it looks as though that's what I'm going to be doing now, doesn't it?” 

Avari watched with wide eyes as the shadows on the walls began to creep inward, surrounding them. She'd only see Dark do this sparingly, it took a tremendous amount of energy out of him. 

One long tendril of smoky shadows drew away from the rest, and Avari’s eyes darted over to Dark, who cracked his neck, each layer of his visage pulling away at that movement. He lifted his hand up almost lazily, and there was so much tension in the room as the other beings waited with bated breath. 

“Last chance. Anyone? Hmmm? No? Shame. I liked these rugs.” 

He brought his hand down sharply, and that tendril of shadows shot forward, impaling the one not holding Avari, driving straight through its body. 

It was fascinating, almost, the way that the colors of blood changed with each eternal being. Avari knew that hers looked like normal, human blood, but that Dark’s was a thicker almost black blood. 

The blood that shot out of this beings body was a violent purple color, much lighter than the robes, but it still somehow suited them. 

The shadow curved up once more, and Avari watched it snake over to stroke over the other beings arm. 

“Come now, haven't you had enough?” Dark asked, his tone annoyed as he walked over and nudged the now-limp body on the floor with his toe. In that one moment where his attention was focused somewhere else, Avari felt the cool, sharp blade of a knife pressed to her throat. It was the same kind of curved blade as the other one, and her eyes widened. 

“Dark..” she breathed out, her focus wavering as she felt waves and waves of fear wash over her. This dumb bastard was actually ballsy, and she dreaded every second of it. She didn't know what was going to happen. Dark’s eyes shot up and she watched as they both turned completely black, like coals of obsidian, reflecting his rage. His figure was almost painful to look at, the way that every layer of him was breaking through that exterior shell made it hard to focus on. 

 

Deep black smoke began to billow behind him as he strode powerfully over to them. Avari felt the entity behind her stiffen up and draw in a sharp breath. Dark’s hand shot out and wrapped around its neck, and within seconds, the smoke enveloped all three, and when it cleared, Avari stood alone, her hand shooting up to her throat as she panted, adrenaline running through her veins. Her legs shook, and she slowly lowered herself to her knees, carefully resting on the floor as she tried, and failed, to regain her composure. Faintly, she realized that she was shaking, but she couldn't focus on that right now, as her fingers began to stroke the hem of Dark’s shirt that she wore. 

She realized that the other body was gone as well, the only remnants of it being that violet blood staining the marble. The only thought her dissociating brain could come up with was how much of a bitch that would be to clean up. She couldn't focus on that for long either, because only a short moment later, Dark reappeared in a billowing cloud of shadows. Her eyes darted up to his, and she knew instantly that something was wrong. She tilted her head inquisitively, and her eyes grew wider as she watched him stagger over to the steps and practically collapse on them. He was holding his stomach, right below his ribcage, and that was when Avari saw his inky black blood spilling through his fingers. 

“Nonononono, Dark, fuck, no,” she breathed out harshly, scrambling over to him to assess the damage. 

“Fine, ‘vari, ‘m fine, bastard just...stabbed me, I'll be fine in a few minutes,” Dark gritted out, the clenching of his jaw the only indication that he was in pain, “Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?” 

“I'm fine, Dark, you're...you're bleeding, let me..” she trailed off, reaching forward to untie his robe. What a sight. One of the most powerful entities in the Void, collapsed on the staircase in his huge home, wearing nothing but a black silk robe, with what turned out to be a gaping wound. 

Avari swallowed weakly as she brushed her fingers around the edges of it, his sharp inhale taking her by surprise. 

“This is...there..” she struggled for the right words for a moment, before biting down on her lip. “Dark, this isn't minor, you'd...you'd be healing by now. C’mon, let me get you up to the bed, you need to lay down.” 

“Avari, I'm fine, I just need a moment,” Dark argued, his blacked out eyes slowly retracting back into the black-brown they normally were. He waved her off, and made to stand up. His legs buckled under him, and he fell back down with a low groan. 

It took him a moment to admit to his injury. 

“I may be experiencing some light numbness in my legs,” he grumbled out, avoiding her impossibly blue gaze. She sighed inwardly and wished that she could roll her eyes at him without causing him more irritation. 

“C’mon. Up you go, you big scary demon.” Avari muttered as she looped an arm across his back and under his arm. It took a minute and some effort on both their parts, but she got him up. One of his arms was slung across her shoulders, and they began the slow, wobbly ascent. 

Two breaks, and a flight of stairs, and they were finally in the bedroom, where Avari gently guided her lover to the bed, perching him on the edge so that she could remove his robe. She gathered a soft black blanket around his waist, making him at least decent while she grabbed her phone. 

She dialed a number and went into the bathroom to get a towel to press against his abdomen to halt the blood escaping Dark’s body. She was off the phone in no time, and she sat next to Dark, one hand intertwined with his while her other one held the towel over his wound with as much pressure against it as he could bear. 

“ ‘vari?” He murmured slowly a moment later. 

“What is it, Dark?” She asked him, stroking his sweaty hair out of his face. 

“I think...can I lay down? I need..” he coughed, a chilling, rattling sound, and she swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. 

“Yeah baby, here, let me.” She said, her voice shaking as she supported his head while she laid him back. He groaned out as his muscles shifted, and she felt a light trickle of his blood on her hand. She drew in a long, shuddering breath. 

“Baby, I need you to hold this down, as hard as you can. I'm going to get a fresh one, okay?” Avari whispered, not sure if she could speak any louder without her voice giving her away. 

“No, please, just stay,” he breathed out, forehead scrunching in discomfort. She couldn't bring herself to move, after that request. 

“The Host and the Doc are gonna be here soon,” she murmured, stroking his forehead as she gazed down at him. 

She didn't know how true that was. Within minutes, she heard hurried footsteps, and they walked into the room. 

“The Host came as quickly as he could, Doctor Iplier is with him, Miss Avari, the Host tried to warn you but he could not, there was nothing the Host could do-” 

The blindfolded man had obviously been stressed to the point of tears, because his cloth blindfold was saturated with tears and blood, and there were streaks of it on his face as well. 

“Host, Host, shh, it's okay, I understand. Thank you.” Avari said, glancing down at Dark, who was now grimacing at the pain. Doctor Iplier moved towards the bed silently, setting his bag down and sitting on the edge of the bed. His face was grim when he examined the wound on Dark’s abdomen. 

****

After a relatively short examination, Doctor Iplier decided that Dark was lucky to be in the condition he was. Dark was currently complaining profusely while a thick, leafy green salve was being applied to his wound. 

“This will draw out the poison, I'm leaving enough for the entire day. You'll have to reapply it every five hours. Make sure he's drinking a lot of water, and that his temperature stays within a safe range.” The Doctor was instructing Avari, seeing as Dark was slipping out of coherence as the salve began to numb the pain. She watched as his eyes grew heavy, and she sighed in relief when his breathing began to even out. 

“Dark is at ease, you shouldn't worry,” Host assured Avari, clasping his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly. 

“He is,” the doctor confirmed, “the poison is exiting his system, he should be back to himself in about two or three days.” 

Avari sighed in relief, and gave them her thanks quietly as they walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone. Avari let out a long, baleful sigh and shifted so that she could lay down next to Dark. She wouldn't sleep, but she could at least rest there next to him. 

****

At one point though, she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, Dark wasn't in bed. He was standing, wearing only his sleek black boxer briefs and standing in front of his closet. He had one arm across his abdomen, while rifling through his suits with his other hand. 

Avari scrambled out of bed and rubbed at her eyes. 

“The fuck do you think you're doing, Dark?” She muttered, he voice still filled with sleep. 

“I have to be at work in an hour, Avari, I'm getting ready,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

She gaped at him, and shook her head slowly. 

“Get back in bed and lay down, Dark. We are not having this argument right now.” 

“Nothing to argue about. I'm going to work.” 

Avari rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away from the clothes hanging up, and then took it in her own. She dragged him slowly but forcefully back to the bed, and put her hands on his shoulders to make him sit back down. 

“Dark. You are NOT going to work today. We were attacked last night. You need to stay home, and I need you here.” 

At the last part, his eyes softened and he immediately resigned. 

“Fine. Only for you, my love.” He murmured, letting his tense shoulders drop. She frowned slightly at the wince he let out. 

“Lay back. I'm sure it's time to change that,” she gestured at the patch of green salve on his abdomen. 

He did so slowly, with just a little complaining on his way down. Avari stepped into the bathroom to grab a fresh towel and some hot water to wipe him clean before applying the new batch of salve to his wound. 

“That stuff smells.” He muttered as she pressed the hot, wet towel over the now-dried clump of salve over his wound for long enough to soften the edges. He grimaced and let out a quiet moan when she began to pull it off. The underside was stained black with both his blood and the poison, and she had to swallow back the lump rising in her throats when she saw the severity of the wound. 

Avari used the clean side of the towel to dab at his skin gently, making sure it was clean, regardless of the muttered expletives that he was letting out. 

“Shhh. I'm almost done.” She murmured, reaching for the container that Doctor Iplier had left. She popped the lid off and wrinkled her nose as the pungent odor hit her. 

Dark was right 

It did smell. 

But she slathered it on his wound and he did let out a long sigh of relief, so it must have been working. 

“Stay here, I'm going to go make coffee and breakfast.” She murmured, stroking her thumb over his forehead for a minute as she smiled down at him. He dragged her hand down to rest against his cheek so that he could turn his face to kiss her palm softly. 

“Thank you.” He murmured. 

*****

Sick Dark was adorable most times, but he could also be a raging asshole. 

A day later, Avari was changing the bandage that Doctor Iplier had instructed her to put over the slowly healing wound after the poison had been drawn out of his body. 

“Avari, please, I'm fine, you just changed this two hours ago.” Dark snapped at her as the medical tape pulled against his already sore skin. 

“Your bandages are bloody. I'm not leaving them on you.” She growled back at him. She'd really had enough of this attitude from him. 

She understood that he didn't often get sick or hurt, and that this was all new and uncomfortable for him, but she was just doing what she had to do to help. 

“At least let me do it myself, I'm capable, you know.” His eyes started darkening and she scoffed at him before tossing the supplies to the side. 

“Fine. Go ahead, do it yourself then.” 

She got up and walked out of the room, seething at his attitude. Why did he have to be so fucking hard headed all the time? She went into the kitchen and started on the dishes that had been piling up, gritting her teeth the whole time. She flicked her hand towards the radio and it began playing the CD that was in it. 

It wasn't even an hour later when Dark stumbled down the stairs and limped over to her, where he turned her around silently. His eyes were dark and crestfallen, and there were deep circles under them. She didn't have a chance to examine the rest of his face, because he had a hand on the back of her head guiding it to his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close as he buried his face in her neck. 

She felt the dampness of his eyelashes brushing against her skin and her heart swelled uncomfortably. 

“I'm sorry.” He murmured into her skin, his chapped lips moving softly as he spoke. “I'm being insufferable, and you shouldn't have to deal with that.” 

“It's alright, just…” she paused, stroking through his messy hair, “Take it easy on me. I want you to get better quickly.” 

He nodded into her shoulder and she heard him sniffle quietly. She'd never mention that or bring it up, but it warmed her heart a bit to know that he did feel bad for upsetting her. 

****

A day and a half later, the wound had finally closed, and Dark was only experiencing light soreness. He was currently twirling Avari in the den, dancing with her to a soft, slow song. She had been laughing at something he said, and she stopped the slow dance to rest her forehead on his chest while she giggled and caught her breath. He slipped one of his fingers under her chin and tipped her head up so he could look into her eyes and smile softly. 

Within the next heartbeat, his lips were on hers, in a soft, warm embrace. 

“Avari, would you come to bed with me?” He murmured against her lips. 

“But it's the middle of the day, Dark, why would we go to bed?” She asked innocently, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at him. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile and he pecked her lips one last time, before tucking her hair behind her ear and moving his lips over to them 

“Because even just two days without you has been driving me crazy.” He rumbled in her ear. 

That statement alone sent chills down her spine and she shivered in anticipation as she took the hand that he offered her, letting him guide her up the steps and into their bedroom. Her back faced the bed, and his fingers plucked at the hem of her shirt, peeling it off of her body slowly. Her pants met the same fate, and both were tossed off to the side. His arm supported behind her back and he lowered her back onto the bed worldlessly with a soft kiss. 

Dark’s hand traced down her side and he smiled into the kiss as she shivered. Her undergarments were discarded only moments later as their embrace became more passionate and heated. 

Avari’s fingers scrambled at the front of Dark’s woven linen shirt, scrabbling with the buttons as she exposed his chest little by little before shoving it off his shoulders. He was too dressed for this, and she planned on going after his faded black pants immediately after that, but he had another plan. He pushed her back into the center of the bed, crawling onto it after her. 

Dark knocked her knees apart and settled in between her legs, thumbs brushing over the hollows of her hips. He glanced up at her and winked slyly before leaning in and taking a long slow lick up her core. Her thighs quivered and she gasped as he started right up with the heavy hitters. His lips sealed around her clit and he laved over it and suckled softly, as two of his fingers slid directly into her, curling right up into that spot that made her see stars. She was amazed at how simply her body responded to him, and how easily he could get her aroused. 

It helped that they hadn't been intimate in several days, so she was quite keyed up. 

He curled his tongue around her clit and her back arched up off of the bed. One of her hands buried itself in his hair and she groaned when he moaned into her. His free hand darted up and snagged hers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it tightly. 

She was right on that edge of orgasm, and she was so sure he'd let her have one, but then he pulled off of her, his fingers sliding out of her and leaving her totally empty. Avari whined and squeezed his hand. Dark raised himself over her body, one hand stroking his cock quickly as he settled back on his knees for a moment. He growled out, long and deep, as his rough fingers brushed over the thick ridges there. 

“ ‘vari, this isn't going to be gentle. I need you so badly, is that okay?”

“Dark, please, I just want you,” she murmured, her eyes hazy with arousal as she watched him stroke himself, his hips bucking into his own touch as he let out tiny little needy noises. His face was so expressive when he touched himself, he opened himself up so much and showed everything he felt on his face. 

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, pulling his hand off of himself and using it instead to guide the head of his cock to her tight wet opening. Her head fell back onto the bed, and she moaned deeply as he stretched her open on his thick length. 

“Fuck, goooood girl, there we go, so gorgeous for me, Avari, you're so beautiful.” 

One of Dark's hands gripped at her hipbone, and the other reached up to hold one of her hands above her head. When he bottomed out in her, he stilled and groaned lowly, his head falling forward to litter her throat and chest with marks and bites, his hips pulsing forward just slightly as he tried to keep his composure and remain calm. He didn't want to lose himself within the first five minutes. 

When he bit down on her collarbone, he pulled back slowly, listening to her moan as Avari felt every single ridge drag out of her. Her walls clenched around him and she moaned out breathily at the loss, before he sank back in, picking up a slow pace at first. 

They eased into a rougher, faster pace within minutes, and her free hand dug into his shoulder, her nails scraping along his skin and making him murmur praise into her neck. 

Avari slid her hand into his hair and she tugged at it so that he would look up at her, and she pulled him down into a kiss, all tongues and teeth and bites. Now that she had him, she was desperate for him. 

Her mind was heady and hazy, he truly was her perfect aphrodisiac. Her mouth fell open when she felt his cock rub against that same spot inside her that he'd been rubbing with his fingers. Her body arched up and she whimpered into his mouth as he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. 

“There you go, that feels so good, doesn't it? You feel incredible around me, love. So soft and tight and fucking wet. Good girl, arch that back up,” his murmured words were so sweet against her lips, and she ate it up like ambrosia. 

The hand that was digging into her hip shifted and he started to thumb lightly at her clit. Her legs shook and she hooked one of them around his waist, forcing him into her deeper now. He moaned out loudly, his head tossed back, his hair a wild mess. 

“There we go, good girl, look at you, taking me so well. I'm going to make you feel me for days.” He growled, his eyes simultaneously losing focus and the turning completely black. 

“Dark,” she groaned, “Will you...mmmmmh..fuck me from behind? Please? It's been so long since...ah!...since we've done that. Please?” Avari groaned out, her hips grinding up to meet his with every thrust. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” He hissed, pulling out of her quickly, leaving her whining. 

Dark flipped her over bodily, arranging her in the position that he wanted her in. She peered around her shoulder and saw him spit in his hand to lubricate his cock before he ran it up and down her sopping slit. He held it there and thrusted forward slowly, not inside her yet as the head of his cock bumped against her clit. Avari whined softly and her back arched up at the sensation. A moment later, he slid into her slowly and his hands grabbed her hips again. His fingers dug into them and when he bottomed out in her he leaned over her back, lips next to her ear. 

“This is my favorite part, my love, this is the part where I get to fuck you hard and fast, and there's nothing in my way. Just remember to breathe, okay?” 

Those words were the last ones he spoke before he drew out and slammed back into her, his thrusts long and hard and deep, making her head drop down onto her arms. Avari’s eyes were rolled back and her breathing came in gasps as she felt every pulse, throb and stroke of his cock inside her. 

Time didn't exist for them then, in those moments. They were lost in each other's bodies, and the only thing that mattered was each other. 

That was until he grabbed her by the throat, his calloused rough hand closing around it as he pulled her upright. He planted himself in position and pistoned up in her, his hand squeezing around her throat. 

Avari gasped, the lack of air making all the sensations she felt that much more intense. His other hand snaked to her front and rubbed at her clit with vigor. She knew that he felt when she was getting close. She knew that's why he stopped rubbing her, and she whined when his fingers disappeared from where she wanted them so desperately. 

Instead, he used them to scrape up her side and then he grabbed her breasts roughly, thumb and forefinger pinching at her peaking nipple. 

“You like it like this, hmmm? I feel you. You're tighter like this, wetter. That's a good girl, go ahead, whine for me, let me hear you.” 

They played that game for a long while, until she collapsed down on her hands and knees again, gasping for a proper breath, as he laughed breathlessly. 

“Don't worry, darling. This time for real. I promise on my life.” He said on a chuckle, thrusting into her at a steady, hard pace. 

There was no question that she would be feeling him for the next few days, her core was already beginning to feel tender and sore, but god was it so worth it. 

She felt herself rising to the edge once more, and with the promise of an orgasm this time, she whimpered out, knowing that it was coming to her soon. 

“Come on my love, that's a good girl, go ahead, cum for me.” He murmured in her ear, rubbing her clit almost gently. She stiffened like a board and her entire body shook with the strain. Seconds later, she felt her orgasm begin, and he shouted out behind her as her entire body tightened up. 

Her orgasm was loud, wet and sloppy, and she felt his pace stutter as he came in her, his hot release splattering against her walls. She moaned breathlessly when he twitched inside her and she felt his thighs tense and untense against the back of her own thighs. 

He let out a gasping sigh and rolled the both of them over onto their sides so that he could hold her tightly and catch his breath while littering kisses to the back of her neck. 

“I love you, Dark, as thick headed as you are.” She murmured, slowly and breathlessly. Her mind was hazy from the intense orgasm she just experienced and she was sort of just basking in it. 

He laughed breathlessly at her and shook his head. 

“I love you too, Avari.” He rumbled, his voice heavy and on the edge of sleepy. 

“Shhhh, let me enjoy my post orgasmic haze,” she said to him teasingly, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss over and over again. He twitched inside her, finally beginning to soften, and she moaned out lowly. 

“Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
